Avenging Teens
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: Summery is classified. A level 10 access required. Access granted. So, what happens if your having lunch at school and the Avengers burst in looking for you? Rated T for some fight scenes.
1. Disclaimer

**Me:** (to Zach) we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Say the disclaimer!

 **Zach:** Never!

 **Me:** Very well, unleash the puppies!

 **Olaf:** hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!

 **Me:** what? Martin did you forget to lock the door again?

 **Martin:** oops.

 **Peter Pan:** hey, looky here. A talking snowman!

 **Me:** where did you come from?

 **Jessie:** Peter, fly back over here right this instant or I will not give you any ice cream.

 **Me:** Who are you?

 **Mowgli:** Duck!

 **Me:** (turns to look) that's not a duck. That's a… Shark!

 **Shark flies in the open sun roof and eats captain hook.**

 **Peter:** Looks like sharks like codfishes too!

 **Mowgli:** Elephant Stampede!

( **Everyone scrambles around knocking each other over.)**

 **Martin:** Wait a sec. There are no elephants!

 **Me:** Everyone out or you will get attacked by puppies!

 **Olaf:** I love puppies!

 **Me:** Okay, release the puppies!

 **Rabid wolf pups attack everyone**

 **Olaf:** I'm terrified of Puppies!

 **Me:** (walking away calmly.) I don't own anything but the idea for this story. Oh! And I own Eagle. Kitty is Tommiekittie's character from deviantart.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Meet The Avengers**

Aquarius, Eagle, and Kitty were eating lunch in the school cafe. "So, if you could fly, where would you go?" Eagle asked. "I would fly to my friend's house in Connecticut." Kitty explained. Aquarius shrugged . Suddenly, the Avengers bursted in through the roof. "Cool!" Eagle exclaimed. Aquarius calmly ate his hotdog. "Oh no, they've come. God help me." Kitty exclaimed. The dust cleared and the teens (I'm gonna call them the Aces) saw it was the Avengers. "Did anyone asked for godly assistance?" Thor asked.

"Oh, it's not the police." Kitty sighed, relieved. Aquarius drank his orange juice. Thor pointed at the teens. "Lady Kitty, Lady Eagle, and Lord Aquarius. Come with us." He said. Eagle and Kitty glanced at each other and the shouted, "Run!" The Aces ran. The Avengers gace chase. Apperently, no one else saw this and the cafe was filled with students. Anyway, the teens ran into the band room and hid behind the percussion section. "You know this might make them more mad, right?" Aquarius pointed out. Eagle shook her head. "We need something to destract them." Kitty explained. Eagle and Kitty looked at Aquarius. "What?" He asked, confused.

The Avengers entered the band room and the Aces went quite. "Please come out, we don't want to hurt you." Steve Rogers explained. _'Okay, do you want to go out or not?'_ Eagle asked the others telepathically. Aquarius pointed out. Kitty growled quitely and then slowly nodded. Eagle grabbed a drumstick. _'The least we can do is arm ourselves.'_ She suggested. Kitty shook her head. _'Seriously? A small drumstick will stop the Hulk?'_ She asked. Eagle set down the stick and the Aces stood. "Okay, what do you want?" Kitty asked. "We will explain everything at the Avengers training facility." Steve explained.

The Aces followed the Avengers out of the band room and onto the twin jet. They sat in silence as Natasha and Clint flew the jet to NYC. The Aces shared a telepathic conversation, safe from prying ears. _'What do you make of this situation.'_ Eagle asked. _'Well, so far they don't seem like they're going to harm us.'_ Kitty pointed out. _'Does anyone wonder what the art teacher is going to do when she finds we're missing?'_ Aquarius asked. _'Oh, she's going freak!'_ Eagle exclaimed.

Captain America interupted thier silent conversation. "Okay, I don't know why you all are staring at each other intently, but I want to inform you on why your here." Steve explained. _'Here it comes.'_ Eagle thought. _'Relax.'_ Aquarius said to the others telepathically. _'They're going to arrest me!'_ Kitty said, panicking. All this occured in ten seconds. "We have reasons to believe that all three of you are not human. At least, not fully human." Steve explained. "What's that suppose to mean?" Kitty demanded. "We are not sure of your true origins, but we believe that you each have some alien dna." Steve continued. "And inhuman genes." Banner said. "Don't forget Asguardian." Thor added.


End file.
